


Nap Time

by MintySkulls



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: It's cold here and I'm projecting the desire for warmth into this lmao, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintySkulls/pseuds/MintySkulls
Summary: My part of a writing/art thing with @ Heliosdraws (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧Xigbar and Xemnas have a quiet afternoon in.





	Nap Time

          The amber light filtered in from the window over the couch, dust motes delicately and slowly dancing down until they landed on the dark hard-wood floor. One of the little hanging terrariums lazily turned with the blow of the ceiling fan fending off the oppressive heat. Really, with the combination of the fans being turned up and the air conditioner, it was almost cold inside.

Xigbar leaned back, locking his phone and setting it on the end-table. An all-around slow day, it seems. He closed his eye and craned his neck to catch all the warm sunlight he could. He was ready for a nap and the warmth was a convincing force.

            The stiff cushion next to him shifted and a hot hand slid across his chest to his shoulder, kneading it and eliciting a soft sigh from him. The idea of getting up any time soon was now doomed but he couldn't say he had any complaints.

            “How do you always manage to sneak around on wooden floors barefoot? You just float now?” He asked, feeling another hand match the one on his other shoulder.

            “I’m light on my feet.” A silky voice purred.

            “ _Eh_ , I’m still convinced you figured out how to levitate. You know how noisy that shit can be.”

            Xemnas slid the hand closest to him down to along Xigbar’s arm and nuzzled into his shoulder in place of it. The man could _definitely_ be a space heater. If he needed a career change, that was always an option.

            Cracking his eye open, Xigbar looped his arm around his shoulders and fiddled with some of his hair. He could feel a hand work his ponytail-holder out then run through his hair. He took pride in it; it was one of the things he was the most meticulous in caring for and it showed by just how silky and untangled it was at almost all times. He had his bad days—the humid days, the post-sex hair—okay? Perfection wasn’t a constant, even it needed breaks and his hair loved to schedule that for rainy days!

            Xemnas’ hair was close competition, though. His had a bit more volume and was generally flippy at the ends, so it was more fun to play with. Took a bit less shampoo and conditioner, too.

            Speaking of Xemnas, he pulled Xigbar into his lap and then laid down on his side, one arm wrapped around his waist.

            “Shouldn’t we just go to bed super early?” Xigbar asked, giving in to gravity as Xemnas’ body heat and hair pets lulled him into a further contented stupor.

            Xemnas lightly shook his head into his shoulder, sighing, “I’m too comfortable here.”

            “Yeah,” Xigbar snorted, “ditto.”


End file.
